


The Time Keith's Class Wrote Fanfiction

by Ishipit (notthrowingawaymyfanfic)



Series: Teachers AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Drama teacher! Lance, English Teacher!Keith, Fluff, Languages teacher!Allura, M/M, Pining, Science teacher!Coran, i should also make the ages clear, keith & lance are 23, keith's sigh count: 7, pidge & hunk are 16, shiro & matt are 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/Ishipit
Summary: In which Keith is still annoyed, his class grows weirder by the day, and he loses his sandwiches.





	The Time Keith's Class Wrote Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> this is a seuqel to my other work, go read that first or you won't understand

Just as the winter months had been cold, the beginning of summer brought stifling waves of heat to the school. This meant Keith would have to last through his student’s groaning while also maintaining a sharp eye out for any who tried to open a window.

Though the weather was warm, Keith refused to open any windows, instead keeping them all closed with the curtains pulled. The students complained about the curtains trapping heat in, but Keith stood his ground  No way was he going to let Lance have the opportunity to come inside his classroom.

“But Mr Knife, why won’t you let your boyfriend in?” Pidge smirked at him on this particular lesson.

“Mr Mcclain is not my boyfriend.” Keith sighed.

Another student waved their hand around in the air. “Mr Kogane, why can’t you open a window?”

“It’s so that the heat can fill his cold heart,” Pidge said. “Oh wait, he’s already had it filled by Mr Mcclain.” 

Keith sighed. “I suppose you also pester Mr Mcclain about this sort of thing, don’t you?”

“Nope,” Pidge’s glasses flashed as she looked up. “Just you.”

“I hope you remember that I don’t tolerate any sort of bullying in my classroom.” Keith snapped, and Pidge shrunk back in her seat. Keith felt no ounce of sympathy. “Now, since you all managed to complete the last homework task and hand it in on time, I decided to give you a reward.” As many students burst into chatter, Keith cleared his throat. “For the rest of the period, you can do some creative writing -” 

Keith’s sentence died in his throat. He watched as thirty pairs hands stretched towards computers. Keith opened his mouth again, only to freeze as his students all opened their devices and set to work - without even a single word spoken. It seemed strange, but a small breath of relief escaped Keith’s lungs. At least he wouldn’t get to hear the groans he now received whenever he mentioned conspiracy theories. He shook his head, deciding he wasn’t going to tell them that he wanted them to write about the Loch Ness monster, and sat down at his desk. 

The classroom had never been this quiet, and if not for all the keyboard tapping, Keith would’ve felt as though he were alone. But something felt almost off about this setup. How the hell did thirty kids immediately start working on a creative writing piece and not have any difficulties? Keith turned to observe his class. Every student had their head down and was focused on their computers. Why was no one talking?

Keith stood, strolling around the class while peering over shoulders. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that most of his students had a document open with only a few words typed up. Hadn’t they been in a rush to type just before?

But then he came to a stop behind a student called Hunk, and everything fell into place. Hunk jumped when he noticed Keith at his shoulder and clicked out of the tab he had been on so fast, Keith didn’t even have time to catch what had previously been on the screen before, except that it had been a large page of text.

“Go back,” Keith said, leaning over his shoulder, eyes squinted in curiousity. Hunk gulped.

Keith knew Hunk was a good kid. He shouldn’t have had any concern about him; he did all his homework and was kind to everyone in the class. Keith had nothing against the kid, but now it was time to put his ‘teacher authority’ to good use.

Hunk clicked back onto the tab, and - wow.

Keith sighed. “Are you all on the same document?” 

The other students groaned and stared pointedly at Hunk who fidgeted and gazed at the floor.

“It’s not that I don’t like collaborative work, but what on earth are you writing about?” Keith stared at each student individually, but they all set their gaze on the floor.

“It’s about you and -”

“SHHHHH!”

“You and -”

“SHHHHH!”

“Mr Mcclain!” Someone else yelled. Everyone turned to face them with a glare.

Keith felt his face burn, and he shook his head to try and cool his face down. Maybe he really did need to open the curtains. “You wrote a story about me and my colleague?”

“He’s more than just a -”

“DID SOMEONE SAY… A MR MCCLAIN STORY?” And oh would you look at that - perfect, just perfect. Out of the closet at the back of the room burst out none other than Mr Mcclain himself. Keith hadn’t been expecting that one.

The students cheered as Lance danced around the classroom. He clapped hands with a few, and then made his way to stand in front of Keith, holding a hand out. 

Keith pressed a hand to his forehead. “Can you get out of my classroom.”

“I don’t know, can I?”

Keith sighed. “Just get out,”

Lance froze, staring at Keith with the most pleading expression Keith had ever seen. He sniffed and put his head down, trudging towards the door, making a big show of opening it and stalking out into the corridor. As it slammed shut, Keith almost wished he could take it back. Now that he thought about it, maybe it wouldn’t have hurt to let him sit at his desk for a few minutes… 

Keith turned back to the class and clapped his hands, banishing all thoughts of a certain drama teacher from his head. “Now that he’s been dealt with - please continue!”

“Uh, Mr Kogane?” Someone raised their hand. “Aren’t you going to tell us off?”

Keith blinked. “Why would I tell you off?”

“We were writing a story about you and Mr Mcclain…” 

“I don’t care, keep writing.” He shrugged and went back to his desk. 

“But Mr Kogane…” The same student said, and Keith turned to look at them.

“Yes?”

“Doesn’t it bother you? That we’re writing about you and your colleague?”

“I value your cooperation skills over your creativity,” Keith said. “As long as you send it to me at the end of the period, I don’t see any harm, but I do admit that your choice of characters is a bit… odd.”

He waved a hand to dismiss the class.

* * *

 

“Where’s Mr Mcclain?” One student joked the next lesson.

“In the closet!” Pidge exclaimed with a smirk.

“Behind the bookshelf!”

“Under the desk!”

Keith just sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

He still kept locking the doors though, refusing to give Lance an easy way in. The school wouldn’t let Keith rummage through the security footage unless someone could be breaking school rules, so instead, he checked with the Science teacher whose classroom was across from his if anyone suspicious had been sneaking around outside his classroom.

“Well, I do recall that I saw Lance outside with that bird girl earlier,” Coran said as he stroked his moustache as though he was recounting some epic tale.

“You mean Pidge?”

“Ah, yes! Young pigeon. But they didn’t stick around.”

Unfortunately for Keith, Lance was getting more creative. One lesson the languages teacher Allura came into his classroom, and Keith greeted her before suddenly she pulled off her wig and Lance grinned out at the students.

“Who wants to -” Keith shoved him back out the classroom.

“Why, you little mullet-head -” SLAM!

The next day, Keith went to get his lunch out from his desk drawer during the lunch period, only to discover that his precious sandwiches were nowhere to be seen.

He sighed. “Lance, I know you took my sandwiches,” he paused, listening. A quiet squeak was heard from the back of the classroom. Keith leaped to his feet. “I really don’t appreciate you taking my sandwiches, you know.” He said as he made for the closet at the back of the classroom.

The closet door swung open before Keith could even get there. “I can explain,” Lance said as he swallowed the mouthful of sandwich -  _ Keith’s _ sandwich - he had been chewing.

“You stole my sandwiches,” Keith said, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. Actually, he had almost been expecting this at this point, though the fact that Lance was still in his classroom did surprise him.

“Hey man, this doesn’t count as theft, I was just borrowing them!” Lance thrust the remaining half eaten sandwich towards Keith's face, eyes glaring down at Keith’s shoes. As Keith took the sandwiches back, hands picking them out of Lance’s grip, the drama teacher looked up again. Their gazes locked.

And then both of them froze as Keith’s hand brushed Lance’s. The latter took a shuddering breath before Keith snatched back the sandwiches and whirled around to march back to his desk.

He inspected the already bitten sandwiches with another sigh, praying his show of annoyance would erase any suspicion from Lance’s mind that Keith was going soft. He had made eye contact with him for a solid  _ five seconds! _ In Keith’s book, that was five seconds too many.

“Aren’t you going to kick me out of your class?” Keith stopped walking, back still turned to the closet.

“You’re right.” He said, turning back around to face Lance. His pout and helpless expression caused Keith’s heart rate to pick up. Wait, what?

“Get out of my class.” But as Keith watched Lance walk out, there was something clawing at his insides, like a caged beast that just wanted to be released. Oh no, he wasn’t actually going soft, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact 1: i've seen the sandwiches thing happen in person, though the thief just ran away and hid
> 
> fun fact 2: i told my friend (the one who this was originally written about/for) about this fic today and i think she's both proud and disappointed at the same time
> 
> fun fact 3: is there a word for being both disappointed and proud?? maybe i'll just call it being dissaproud
> 
> fun fact 2 continued: i've been trying to get her into voltron but she claims to not have enough time but anyway credit to her for helping me come up with some ideas in this fic (including a large portion of the next fic in this series heh you'll love it)
> 
> fun fact 4: the next fic in this series shall be called 'Klance Cinderella: The Story Of The Almost-Disasterous School Play'


End file.
